


From the Inside

by crochetaway



Series: Drabbles and OneShots [138]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26775433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crochetaway/pseuds/crochetaway
Summary: Hermione and Thorfinn have an argument.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Thorfinn Rowle
Series: Drabbles and OneShots [138]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/627092
Comments: 12
Kudos: 50
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020





	From the Inside

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N: Written for the 31 Days of Writing Challenge: October 2, An Argument.**
> 
> **No beta, just Grammarly, all mistakes are mine. If you loved this (or hated it) let me know about it in a review! Find me on Tumblr at crochetawayhpff or Facebook at Shan Crochetaway. Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

“No, and that’s my final word on this, Hermione,” Thorfinn growled at her. Hoping and praying she would accept that. She was so damned stubborn, willful. And while he loved that about her, it was times like this that he hated it about her too.

Hermione scoffed. “You don’t get to tell me what to do,” she said. Her voice was low and colder than Thorfinn had ever heard it.

“This ring says that I do,” he replied, pointing to the brand new wedding band on his finger.

“Not even married six hours and you’re already exerting your will over me?” Hermione said. “We took that part out of the vows for a bloody reason! I’m going!” She continued packing her bag and Thorfinn ran a hand through his hair. They’d gotten the owl just as they arrived at their honeymoon suite in Paris. He couldn’t believe they were about to spend their wedding night apart.

“Hermione, love, it’s too dangerous. It’s not brave of you to be putting yourself in danger like this. I married you to protect you, but also because I bloody love you.”

“If you loved me, you’d know why I have to go,” Hermione replied. “Harry and Ron are in danger. Captured, Thorfinn. I _have_ to help them.”

“How? How are you going to bloody help them? You’ll get captured or killed yourself. The whole point of this marriage is to be a ruse. You have to work with me here. I can’t protect you if it doesn’t look like I can’t control you. The Dark Lord will know and the jig will be up.”

That seemed to get through to her. She stopped for a moment, her hands still inside her luggage and her shoulders slumped. “They wouldn’t have been captured at all if it weren’t for me. It’s _my_ bloody fault.”

“You don’t get to take the blame for someone else’s actions,” he replied. He approached her slowly, settling his hands on her shoulders and she leaned back into him. Pressing a kiss down on top of her head, he wrapped his arms around her. “We’ll figure a way to get them out from the inside. Just like we’ll dismantle the Dark Lord’s forces from the inside. That’s the point.”

“I thought the point of this was because you loved me,” she whispered, turning around and burying her face into his chest. He could feel her tears through his shirt.

“That too,” he murmured, holding her tight, “that too.”

**_~Finn~_ **


End file.
